Meet the PJ Masks
'Meet the PJ Masks '''is the 49th episode of Season 8. Summary Captain Jake, Kwazii, and Sofia meet three new friends named Connor, Amaya, and Greg, who are a superhero team in pajamas called the PJ Masks, and give them a tour around their hometown, while trying to help a homesick Catboy feel right at home in Disney Junior Town when he feels nervous about moving here, and especially help the PJ Masks stop any nighttime villains, who have moved into Disney Junior Town as well. Plot The episode begins with a blue car, along with a moving truck behind it and two more cars (one red and one green) with two other moving trucks behind them, driving to their new place where they’ll be living in Disney Junior Town, and inside the first car was a boy looking out the window with his hand on his cheek while his parents were excited to have been called to move to a new town and live in it along with their neighbors and their kids. Although, their son, Connor, wasn’t too happy about moving and wished that they’d stayed in the city, even though this Disney Junior Town sounds exciting, as his parents assured to him to not worry and that he, Amaya, and Greg will love it here and that they’ll make lots of new friends at their new hometown. Connor hoped that his parents were right, but he still didn’t want to move into an unknown place. He lets out a sigh just before they arrived at their new house. Later, at the three houses that look like their old houses where Connor, Amaya, and Greg, and their families will be living in, the kids were helping unload everything into their new houses. But inside his new room that looked a lot similar to his old room, Connor was unpacking all the boxes and lets out a deep sigh as he thought about the city where he and his friends lived in until they moved out, but he was more worried that with them gone, the nighttime villains Romeo, Luna Girl, and Night Ninja will finally have the chance to cause trouble there with the PJ Masks out of the way. Amaya and Greg were seen talking to him on the screen of his new DisneyPad as they tell him to not worry too much. Hopefully, someone else will take the PJ Masks’ place to stop them, and who knows? Maybe Connor, Amaya, and Greg will make some new friends in their new hometown and also in their new school. Connor then puts the last book on top of the self with the other books, then glance out his window in concern and thought, but he hopes that his friends and his parents were right. The next day at Disney Junior Elementary School, Connor, Amaya, and Greg were walking inside to their first class, which is Pirate-ology, and to their surprise, their new teacher was an orange cat wearing an eyepatch to make himself look like a pirate, which he is as the cat teacher, who was named Kwazii, smiled at his new students and prompted all three of them to come in and introduces them to their new classmates as all of them gave them friendly smiles and waves. Amaya and Greg smiled and greeted them back, but Connor shyly says hello and only half smiled as Kwazii asks them where they want to sit. Looking at the right, Greg replied politely that they would like to sit with the kids in pirate costumes on the right side and Kwazii nods then let’s them before he can resume the students’ lesson. As Kwazii was lecturing pirate history to his students, Connor was looking out the window and not paying attention to the lecture just as the end of first class bell rang and all the students filed out. Just before Connor followed his friends out, Kwazii introduces himself to his new student and tells him that he noticed that he wasn't paying any attention to the lecture as Connor felt embarrassed and said that he is sorry, for that he was just nervous about him and his friends and their parents moving to a new place. Just then, Captain Jake appears surprising Connor as Kwazii introduces him to his best friend. Walking up to Connor, Captain Jake reaches out his hand for a handshake and reaching out his hand, Connor shakes his hand and introduces himself, then Kwazii asked Connor if he, Amaya, and Greg would like to come with him and their friends to hang out at the DJC Treehouse after school. Hearing that made Connor ask "You guys have a treehouse?", and with a chuckle, Kwazii replied that they do, and he'll whip up some snacks once they're there. Connor smiled and said thanks and that he, Amaya, and Greg would love to, then decides that maybe Disney Junior Town won't be so bad after all. Later, after school, Kwazii, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Sofia were chatting and happily laughing along with their three new friends as they were walking to the DJC Treehouse. When they got there, the three kids' eyes grew wide with amazement when they saw how big the treehouse looked; with the balconies, the slides, the lookout nest, ladders, and other things, even a daycare and clinic for animals. There were also sweet-smelling flowers on the treehouse. As Connor, Amaya, and Greg were still staring at the treehouse, Sofia prompts them to come in as all three did so. In the kitchen, Sofia was making ham, cheese, and veggie sandwiches and cutting them into pretty shapes with sandwich cutters while Kwazii had prepared cupcakes and cookies with his sweets galore magic, much to Greg's amusement and wished to do cool magic like that. After finishing his sweets magic, Kwazii sets the plate of sweet treats down and Sofia sets the sandwich’s down, then poured glasses of milk for everyone to drink and dip their cookies in, as Captain Jake decides that some talking with their new friends would make things more interesting, so that way, they'll know them better, and all three kids liked the idea just as Amaya looked at Sofia's princess dress and tiara and asked her if she's a princess. With a chuckle, Sofia says that she is but adds that she wasn't born a real one, because in her past, she was a village girl living and working in a shoe shop with her mother, Miranda, until she (Miranda) married King Rolland. Amaya loved that story, especially that part where King Rolland gave Sofia her Amulet of Avalor, which was a magic amulet that gives her powers, like talking to animals and transforming into a mermaid, when she does something good, and it can also summon Disney Princesses who helped Sofia through all her troubles. While Amaya and Greg were happily chatting and laughing along with Sofia and Kwazii, Captain Jake turned to look at Connor, who doesn't seem to be in the mood to talk with his new friends and old friends. When Sofia asked him what was wrong, Connor sighs and admits that he misses the city he and his friends used to live in before moving into Disney Junior Town, and is worried about the troubles there, before realizing that he almost spilled out his and his friends' secret when he saw Amaya and Greg give him the “don’t tell them” expression and waving their hands frantically. Although Kwazii and Captain Jake were confused, Sofia didn’t seem to notice as she nods and says to Connor that she knows how he feels, because she felt the same way when she and her family moved into Disney Junior Town, but thanks to Kwazii and Captain Jake (before he became a captain) who gave her a tour around the town, she started loving living in her new home and knowing Disney Junior Town and other locations in Disney Junior Island better, and she felt like home in it. Then Kwazii gets an idea. After school tomorrow, he, Captain Jake, and Sofia can give Connor, Amaya, and Greg a tour around their new home and then they can talk more about each other. Amaya and Greg liked that idea, and even Connor, who only half smiled and says that if it's okay with him, then he guesses that his new friends showing him and his friends around Disney Junior Town won't be so bad as moving out of the city. The next day after school, Kwazii, Captain Jake, and Sofia are seen showing their three new friends the places around Disney Junior Town, including the park where on the middle island is a totem pole that looks very similar to the PJ Masks' headquarters, which had magically appeared there yesterday, and they also showed them other places outside the town, like the Disney Princesses' castle, Jungle Junction, Neverland, Nice & Friendly Corners, the Enchanted Forest, and the Disney Junior Club's most favorite place on the island, the Fantasy Forest! Greg and Amaya met so many magical animals and Kwazii even taught them how to bond with them, even Connor was enjoying the forest and making friends with the magical animals, but even that couldn't distract him from being homesick when Captain Jake noticed the expression on his face first. At dusk, Amaya thanks the pirates and the princess for giving her and the boys a tour around Disney Junior Town and they've had lots of fun, but Connor, who had a half smile, only replied that the tour was okay, although Sofia could tell that he was still homesick. Amaya tells her new friends to not worry, and that Connor will get used to his new home, eventually. That night, in the castle, Sofia fell asleep after working on new power discs for her pirate pals, and she was exhausted. But just when she was asleep, a noise woke her up as she yawns and looks over to the window to see who or what it was. The noise seems to be coming from outside in the garden and Sofia decides to go down and check it out as she puts on her robe, takes out a lantern, and rushes outside, just when her eyes went wide when she saw the most bizarre thing she’d ever seen: a girl in a red owl suit was fighting a silver sparkly haired girl on a crescent moon-shaped hoverboard and has a group of moths following her. Sofia quickly hid and watched the girls fight, but she couldn’t help that there was something familiar about that owl girl’s eyes. Meanwhile, at Pirate Island, Captain Jake was stargazing when suddenly, he caught sight of two blue figures battling each other and saw that one of them looked like a blue cat and the other was a blue ninja, accompanied by purple little kids. As he was watching the battle, Captain Jake thought that he‘d seen that blue cat boy somewhere before. Meanwhile, Kwazii was practicing his ocean pearl bracelet powers at Starlight Beach when he hears a loud ruckus nearby and goes over to see who was making it, just when he arrived, Kwazii gasped to see a little kid in a lizard costume battling a robot who was working for another kid with the black hair with the white streak, a lab coat, and goggles. While Kwazii was watching, he noticed the lizard boy’s familiar green eyes and thought that he’d seen them from someone he knew. The next day when the pirates and the princess were walking to school together, Kwazii told Captain Jake and Sofia about the boy in a green lizard suit battling another boy dressed like a mad scientist and a robot last night. Sofia points out that she saw a girl in a red owl costume battling a girl with white sparkling hair and accompanied by a swarm of moths, and Captain Jake responded that he saw a boy in a blue cat suit battling another boy in a blue sparkly ninja suit and accompanied by little purple versions of himself. It was the strangest thing they’ve ever seen last night, as Kwazii says that it’s kinda strange, leaving Captain Jake and Sofia confused as Captain Jake asks his best friend what he means. Glancing, Kwazii replies that it’s almost that if they’ve seen those three animal-themed kids with those same colored eyes that looked strangely familiar to him, Captain Jake, and Sofia, who both agreed, just when Sofia saw Connor, Amaya, and Greg arriving at the school gates so the pirates and the princess decide to talk to them and ask them if they’ve seen the strange events last night. When all three arrived and met up with their new friends, Captain Jake asked them if they've seen any strange events that happened last night, but the only response he, Sofia, and Kwazii got were just nervous laughs as Greg replied "Uh, strange events...", and Connor said that they haven't seen anything strange last night because they were asleep. Just then, the bell rings and Connor, Amaya, and Greg says to their new friends that they'll see them later at lunch as they rushed off before Kwazii could tell them to wait a minute. Something was fishy about the three newbies’ behavior, and Kwazii decides that he, Sofia, and Captain Jake will find out tonight. That night, at Pirate Island, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully have invited Kwazii and Sofia to a slumber party, just to keep an eye out for the same people they saw last night. However, looking through his telescope, Captain Jake didn’t see anything unusual yet as he lets out a sigh, just when suddenly, he heard a distance noise as Izzy rushed to the telescope and looked though it to see three kids in lizard, cat, and owl costumes fighting off the same kid dressed as a mad scientist and the same robot. They look like they need help, Kwazii believed, and now it’s up to him, Sofia, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully to help them and figure out who those three are as they hop aboard on Bucky and sailed to Disney Junior Island. Back in town, the three animal-themed costumed kids were outnumbered by the same villains and their sidekicks that Sofia and Captain Jake saw last night. Just then, Bucky arrives just in time when the kids heard his bell sound as they turned to see the pirates and the princess onboard, coming to help the boy in the blue cat suit thought hopefully, as the six friends confronted the mad scientist boy, who was named Romeo. When Skully asks the boy who he is, Romeo introduces himself and adds that he guesses that they are the “PJ Pests’ new friends.” Questioning, Kwazii asks Romeo what he means by that and Sofia adds that they don’t even know the kids in those costumes, nor him (Romeo), at least not yet. Smirking evilly, the mad scientist boy reveals that the three heroes named the PJ Masks are actually the pirates and the princess’ new friends in hero suits, surprising them and the PJ Masks gasped in horror when their arch enemy revealed their secret! When Captain Jake asks if this is true, the PJ Masks tried to think of a light little lie, but since the pirates and the princess are their new friends, they sighed with defeat as they decide to reveal the truth to them: they are Connor, Amaya, and Greg, but at night like right now, they’re superheroes called the PJ Masks. Sofia then asks the three why they didn’t tell them sooner as Owlette explains that they can’t reveal their superhero selves to anyone like other heroes as it might lead them to danger, but not only that Catboy added, but telling others about their secret identities. Gekko apologizes to their new friends for not telling them earlier just because he, Catboy, and Owlette are nighttime superheroes as Captain Jake replies that it’s okay and Sofia and Kwazii agree as the PJ Masks' secret is safe with them. Powers that Kwazii uses * Magical aura reading * Sweets Galore * Aqua Spiral * Super Speed * Freeze Breath * Snowflake Stars * Aqua Wings * Teleporting Power * Celestial Whirlwind * Spinning Power * Invisibility * Magic Rope Characters * Connor/Catboy * Amaya/Owlette * Greg/Gekko Trivia * This episode marks the debut of the PJ Masks Connor, Amaya, and Greg, and also the villains Romeo, Luna Girl, and Night Ninja. * Connor/Catboy, Amaya/Owlette, and Greg/Gekko become new members of the Disney Junior Club. * '''Moral: '''Even though new places can be scary or uncomfortable for you, they turn out to be as cool as they are in the end, with the help of some new friends or things that will help you feel right at home. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Friendship Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Episodes with lessons